MR Microscopy to Follow Bromobenzene-Induced Hepatoxicity in the Rat M.G. Delnomdedieu, L.W. Hedlund, R.R. Maronpot, G.A. Johnson. Three-Dimensional MR Microscopy of Pulmonary Dynamics L.W. Hedlund, M.D. Shattuck, G.A. Johnson. A Superconducting Surface Coil for in vivo MR Microscopy S.E. Hurlston, R.D. Black,W. Brey, X.J. Chen, L.W. Hedlund, R. Withers, M. Yap, G.A. Johnson Polarization Dynamics of Hyperpolarized 3He in Lung Imaging G.A. Johnson, R.D. Black, G. Cates, X. Chen, B. Driehuys, W. Happer, L.W. Hedlund, H. Middleton, M.D. Shattuck, J. Swartz MR Imaging of Lung Air Spaces with Hyperpolarized 3He J.R. MacFall, H.C. Charles, R.D. Black, H. Middleton, J. Swartz, B. Saam, W. Happer, G. Cates, G.A. Johnson, C.E. Ravin fMRI Microscopy of the Visual Cortex in a Ferret Model J.R. MacFall, M. Weliky, G.P. Cofer, L.W. Hedlund Evaluation of a glycine antagonist in rat focal cerebral ischemia by diffusion-weighted MR microscopy H. Qiu, L.W. Hedlund, H. Benveniste, S. Gewalt, G. Johnson. Three-dimensional projection microscopy of the lung M.D. Shattuck, G.P. Cofer, G.H. Glover, L.W. Hedlund, G.A. Johnson. Determining preamplifier noise and gain parameters for optimal matching of HTS resonators S.A. Suddarth, F. Fuks, R.D. Black.